The Ulenad
Because it is immensely difficult to resurrect an [[Entropic Planes|'Entropic']]' mortal', the [[Deification|'ascensions']] of the Ulen occur very far apart in the respective [[Spacetime|'spacetimes']] of their multiverse. The first resurrected is always No, '''the Steward of Spirit'—awakened of a wise and curious identity to pave the way for the rest and embark into possibility confident and impassioned. No alone is only borne of a seventh of its plane, the remnant aspect remaining a tantalizing mystery until the whole Ulenad is filled out. While alone, No foresees a mysterious inevitability—an awesome and all-consuming catastrophe1 (though its true nature and cause remain clouded until the last Ulen is borne). Next arisen is 'Demiurge,' the Steward of Space—welcomed by No (though they hold dominion over, and are borne from different Entropic planes) and invited to partake in the omnipotence of divinity. Instead, Demiurge, a soul once occupied by the cruelty and indifference of mortals, chooses not to create or interfere with their plane, but to embrace and protect that which they find righteous. Ascending relatively promptly after Demiurge come 'Ranath and '''Orm’Gau, '''the Arbiter of Unity and Steward of Order, respectively'.' The two serve to sway Demiurge’s conservatism, Ranath by example—conjuring [[Wyrld|'wyrlds']] and forms of grand majesty and dazzling simplicity—and Orm’Gau through counsel—demonstrating the breathtaking intricacies of natural science and balance of microcosmic and macrocosmic patterns. Inspired by these newfound kin and their wondrous possibilities, Demiurge—now one of four ever-powerful Ulen—expands the extant planes by leaps and bounds, proliferating form and function exponentially. Now four times as divine, No can feel the Entropic planes coalescing. Though their mass and substance remain unchanged from when they were near infinite, the [[Multi-cosmic Metamechanisms|'planar boundaries']] become fewer, granting each of the Ulen more control and broader dominion. But though they have more power, they have less possibility—the more Ulen, the more each becomes more purely representative of their ascendant nature—they have less freedom. Because of this, the four work to bar the mortals of their planes from resurrecting any further souls. The 'arcane languages' are thus hidden from the mortals of newborn Entropic realities—serving to spur their advancements in science, technology, and art. One such reality discovers possibilities not even the gods had thought of. The Humans, natives of the planet Earth, experiment in areas beyond their understanding. In doing so, an instance of uncertainty is created—a dimensional improbability, neither possible nor impossible, which triggers the Panorpheaucism: an artificial [[divinity|'divinity']] without [[will|'will']], a multiplication of and through all extant dimensions that grows through destruction, hollowing the innards of Monadic inertia effectively uniting the multiverses and bypassing/connecting the cycles of'' [[Monadic Singularity|'Monadic Singularity']]''. At once united with the Monad yet divided still, the Ulen are awakened to the holistic possibilities of [[The Monad|'The Everything']]. It is then that No, Demiurge, Ranath, and Orm’Gau discover the presence of the''' Four that are One: ' '''San—Maker of Space' Eld—Maker of Time Ob’n Aden—Maker of Love and Dara—Maker of Ends. To say that The Four speak to the Ulen is indescribably simplistic, for The Four are neither god or thought, nor being or idea—they are but truths; eternal aspects of the Monadic possibility. The Ulen come to the conclusion of The Four. They realize the certainty of themselves. No longer fearing the loss of freedoms, the four Ulen realize that they are The Four that are One—yet, because of the omniveural4 connections and divisions resulting of the Panorpheaucism, still retain their Ulen individualities. Alas, the true extent of the uncertainty is still clouded, hidden from the focus of the Ulen, their access to the Four’s understanding of it intrinsically separated. This proves to expand the potential area, mass, and probability fields of the Entropic planes. The Fall Conspicuously beyond such base dimensions as time and space—a mysterious portion of existence is felt, so far from the cultivated planes that there should only have been void. So alien and abstract is this area that the Ulen find it steadily reduces their omnipotence the closer they approach. Strangest of all is its age. Their Entropic omniscience allows them incredible perception of the living history of the cosmos, and yet this enigmatic absence is still shrouded in impossibility. Not un-used-to matters beyond temporal dimensions, but—because the intrinsic posterity of the space is familiar, the Ulen are confounded by the extant probability still withheld in a substance that should have long-rightfully equalized. Finally giving in to their curiosity, the Ulen approach, descending into the non-void where their deific powers are gradually shed. Returning to mortality and mundanity for the first time since their pre-resurrection existences, the Ulen are understandably shaken—but, after some time, find the ignorance and freedom of mortals immensely novel and satisfying. This newfound plane they name Lasia—the Lone Seed. A vast, lush ecosystem of garden planets and frozen stars, the plane appears to have evolved freely, without the interference of immortals or gods. The Ulen grow old here, entrusting their essential divine duties to be stewarded by the Four that are One. They have children—the Jötnar—giant, wise, and powerful humanoids that farm the lands and build palaces of marble and gold. When it comes time, the Ulen grow feeble with age. Having been together forever and eternally, the Ulen are devastated when Ranath, once Arbiter of Unity, passes on. Even if they had had knowledge of the afterlives or the Outer planes, the separation from their kin would still be devastating. As it was, having such poor concepts of beginning and end, No, Demiurge, and Orm’Gau are driven to hysterics by the loss of Ranath. Orm’Gau, once Steward of Order, was the closest to Ranath and took their death the worst. Maddened by insurmountable grief, Orm’Gau took their own life, in the reckless hope of reuniting with Ranath. No and Demiurge were of course devastated by this loss even worse than from the natural passing of Ranath. Though their Jötunn children consoled and grieved alongside them, the last remaining Ulen were miserable and despondent, a sorry state for the end of their lives in Lasia. Desperate, No sought an answer, a solution to this unrepentant heartbreak. Searching back through their now-narrow memory into the immense one of their past, deific self, the Steward of Spirit found something at last. Manic, but determined, No gathered Demiurge and their children around the fire, and recanted the stories of their own resurrections—of the lost arcane arts: Magic, Divination, and Ki. Through years of trial and error, absurd, outlandish experimentation, and unspeakable forays into knowledge long-forgotten—No rediscovered the black art: Vilarcana—'Necromancy. No thus hoards the magicks of the undead, assimilating the life-forces of their children through torturous rituals and unholy pacts with the 'Demons and other evils of the Outer planes. They contorted themselves, reshaped their very essence, grafting the anatomies of Lasia’s beasts into a mad design of distorted, primal perfection. Their remaining children, forced into spiritual slavery, were the first of the Liches—and it is they who named their newborn king—'Maker, First of the Dragons. ' Whence this twisted creature had absorbed the lives of enough of Lasia’s beings, stricken their land of its once lush jungles—they were ready to reunite with their kin. But the fruits of the dragon’s unholy labours did not turn out as they hoped—though it is hard to say what their hopes had become exactly, having so twisted themselves in blackened desperation. Thus, from the long rotted corpses of Orm’Gau and Ranath, were reborn Pana, Arbiter of Death '''and '''Ir’Usko, Arbiter of Life, respectively'. ' Awoken to a wasteland of razed forest and familial blood sacrifice, Pana and Ir’Usko were deeply ashamed of this thing, that now only answered to Maker—once the eldest and noblest of the Ulenad. It was blatantly evident that, in their mad quest for reunion with their kin, No-maker had long lost sight of their immortal respect for nature and the divine balance. The Arbiters of Entropy condemned the creature to the bowels of the planet, to a deep-wrought prison in the hollow of Lasia—'Atonuea'. Demiurge had long abandoned the company of their corrupted family, secreting away with their Jötnar offspring to the mountains far to the north. When the Arbiters of Life and Death arrived, the Steward of Space had felt it, and climbed to the highest peak of the mountains, looking out across the once green valleys and hillsides of Lasia to the grey and desolate south where they knew Maker awaited judgment. Presently, the two newest Ulen appeared to Demiurge atop the mountain and offered their counsel. Demiurge was now ancient, alive only by the grace of their ties to the land and the care of their noble Jötunn progeny. They were exhausted, drained by the discord in this miraculous wyrld over the Ulenad’s twilight years, and found it hard not to be apathetic to the designs of their resurrected kin. But the youngest Ulens’ plans were affective, and Demiurge begrudgingly agreed to forsake their few remaining years with their children for the sake of No, and the welfare of this wyrld.